Elijah Mikaelson (RoRs)
Elijah Mikaelson was a powerful Original Vampire and the moral representative of the Mikaelson family in the Return of Royalty series, Elijah was one of the most recent of the Originals to be incapacitated by the Silver Dagger with White Oak Ash and now wants revenge against Niklaus Mikaelson, his goals for revenge are subdued when Magnus Mikaelson forgives Niklaus and desires for their family to become whole again leah imprint on him and three children became the results of they mating Personality and traits Personality wise, Elijah is shown to be generally gentle, calm and even tempered, unless you cross him. Unlike his half brother, Klaus, Elijah is seen to show more compassion and empathy for humans and is shown frequently to have regard for human life. However, if crossed, Elijah will have little to no problem with killing, though, it is more then likely that Elijah will feel guilt and remorse afterwards. He can also be rather cunning and manipulative in order to get his way. He lives by a code of ethics, values and morals and he is considered to be noble and a man of his word. Elijah seems to value family above all else and feels pain if any of his family are in danger. Elijah has been seen to go to extreme extents to protect his family at any costs. When Elijah was human, he was very close to his brothers, Niklaus and Henrik, as well as his sister, Rebekah. Elijah and Niklaus were both skilled in sword fighting; when they fought both Rebekah and Henrik came to watch them. When Elijah was turned into a vampire, his emotions were heightened, making him even more noble, very true to his word and merciless and ruthless to those who betray or cross him. In 1492, he and Klaus met a girl and Elijah began to care about her and when she betrayed him, he attempted to hunt her down and would not find her until present day. After finding out that Klaus had killed their siblings, he plotted to find a way to kill Klaus to avenge them. After finding out that Klaus never throw their family at sea, Elijah spared his life and said to Klaus to show him were their family were. Klaus betrayed Elijah when he daggered Elijah with the white oak ash, and when Elijah was resurrected, he began to fight Klaus. After learning the truth about what happened to his mother from Klaus, he resurrected his brothers and sister, telling Klaus that they were leaving him. He is genuinely surprised when Magnus appears, having been undaggered by Victoria and despite having previously been daggered by Klaus, genuinely wants their family to become whole again and this causes Elijah to agree that to for their family to be whole they need Klaus alive. Attitude towards Humans Elijah respects human life. He is shown to be generally gentle, caring, considerate and tender with humans, the opposite of his brother Klaus, who is shown to have little to no regard for human life. He has not been seen compelling a human except Bella as he needed information from her and the Mayor (for a change of suit). Elijah is the only vampire who has not been seen feeding on humans. When he was revived, he was drinking from a blood bag rather than feeding on a living human. However its unknown if Elijah always feeds like this or if the blood bag was just given to him by Jacob. Esther, Elijah's mother however mentions that he is no better than the others causing him to reflect that he kills, tortures and manipulates others to get what he wants, mainly to protect his family. Physical Appearance Elijah is a good looking individual who stood at almost six feet tall, he has brown hair and eyes, Biography Powers and Abilities Elijah and his siblings have the same powers as the other vampires. However, they can go into the sun without lapis lazuli jewelry. They can also compel other vampires. They are also the strongest of all vampires because they are the very first vampires. Weaknesses Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree. This immobilizes him. To kill Elijah or any of his siblings, a stake made from the white oak through their heart is the only way to kill them. Trivia Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with Special Abilities Category:Pureblood Vampire Category:Males